Just Dance: Super Hits
|publisher=Ubisoft |genre=Dance, Rhythm |ratings=TBA |preceded by= }} Just Dance: Extra Hits is the ninth installment in the Just Dance franchise. The game was first teased on July 9th, 2016, and was officially revealed at E3 2016. The game is set to be generally released in North America on October 25, 2016, with the Nintendo NX version of the game hitting stores in 2017. Gameplay and Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move included! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * 'Just Dance Unlimited (8th-Gen, Nintendo NX and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A time-limited trial of Just Dance Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance: Extra Hits! * ''Just Dance'' Machine **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: , , , , French ... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th- and 8th-Gen consoles.https://youtu.be/7LukDWQNoNs?t=37m57s Covers NTSC PS3= |-| PS4= |-| PS4 (Gold Edition)= |-| Wii = |-| Wii U= |-| Wii U (Gold Edition)= |-| Xbox 360= |-| Xbox One= |-| Xbox One (Gold Edition)= PAL Track List * "*" indicates that this song is covered in-game.Currently, 11 songs have been confirmed to be in the game. Alternative Routines Dance Mash-Ups *U - UPlay Exclusive 1 song comfirmed to have a Mash-Up Unlimited Exclusive Trivia *The game's name was revealed in a video uploaded by Ubisoft Brasil on YouTube, which also confirmed a virtual reality mode. The video later went private for a few hours before being released to the public again. **However, Ubisoft Brasil claimed that the game would not feature a virtual reality mode. This was later proven false. *On the day of E3 2017, a total of five coaches (My Boo, Catch My Breath, Sax, All I Ever Wanted, and one unknown coach) were revealed on the Facebook pages of Ubisoft Pune and Ubisoft Brasil. *The Gold Move effect for this game was revealed through Just Dance Now’s routine previews and Just Dance Unlimited announcements. *This is the second game in the main series to be available for PC and Nintendo NX. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance: Super Hits’s beta elements, see Just Dance: Super Hits/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Behind The Scenes